The present disclosure relates to content under access control in computer systems, and more specifically, to identifying content under access control in a computer system.
Content in computer systems can be made accessible to some users and inaccessible to other users using access control. In some computer systems, content created by an owner is only accessible, by default, to a certain group associated with the owner. However, the owner of the content may be able to modify the access control to the content.